The purpose of this grant is to provide funds for the development of a Basic Sciences Cancer Center at Princeton University. The funds are used principally to pay for communal costs, such as administration, communal equipment and supplies, and the seminar program. Individual research projects receive their support from various agencies, including the National Institutes of Health, the National Science Foundation and the Amercian Cancer Society, through grants applied for by individual Cancer Center members.